Butterfly Whispers
by Relena Lupin
Summary: It seems history just can't stop repeating itself. Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin used to be lovers and she had promised that she wouldn't ever love anyone like him ever again. Can Hermione make the same mistake as Rowena? Can she resist?
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Prologue Part I

Rowena Ravenclaw looked at the two men, torn apart. Rowena was the beauty of the wizarding world with her wavy, brown coffee hair and kind, hazel eyes and slender figure. However, Rowena couldn't figure how she ever got the role. She always had declared that she didn't deserve it because of her nose. It was very flat in her eyes and she hated it. It was a sad fact that her older sister had dropped her when she was a baby and she had a little grudge against her because of it. However, it apparently did no damage to her head because she was the most intelligent witch in her era. Her heart always had been in the right place and she was all for justice and truth, but when Slytherin and Gryffindor got into their fights, she flared up with her short temper. Slytherin, the man she loved. Gryffindor, her best friend…the man she respected. How could she choose?

          "Gryffy…" Salazar taunted.

          "Stop calling me that!" gritted Gryffindor.

          "What? Call you Gryffy? But it's terrible fun," smirked Salazar wickedly.

          "You make me sick!"

          "It's my personal job, you know."

          "I've had enough!" yelled Rowena. Salazar and Gryffindor looked at Rowena expectantly. They both had expected a lecture but they were surprised to find her on the ground in the glory of her salty tears. 

          "Look at what you've done!" yelled Gryffindor.

          "Me? I beg your pardon…I believe it was _you_!" 

          "Stop acting so childish! I could just wring both of your necks!" sobbed Rowena.

          "We'd end it if you'd hurry and choose what side you are on," said Gryffindor. Rowena looked up horrified at the two men before her. Her morals were always to love the muggle borns and she did love them having a glimmer of muggle blood in her veins. Yet, the love she felt for Slytherin made her forget many of her other morals…could she throw this moral away too? Rowena looked at the two men when she felt a gentle hand. It was her dear friend, Hufflepuff.

          "Dear Rowena…just go with what your heart tells you…" she encouraged.

          "_How can I when my heart is torn apart_?" asked Rowena silently. Rowena looked up at Salazar once more before saying, "My friends, I have come to a decision." Rowena stood up and faced her three friends: One her best friend, the other her mentor, and the other her lover. She couldn't get herself to spit out the words but she inhaled sharply and started, "You three are very special to me and I deeply wish this decision was not laid at my feet but as it is…I see that I have no choice. I believe in Justice and fairness…" chocked Rowena, "that's why I have to agree to let in Muggle borns to Hogwarts." 

          "Are you mad, Rowena?" cried Salazar, "The Purebloods should be the ones to learn magic…they should be the ones to grasp the opportunity their blood rightfully gave to them."

          "Are you saying that I shouldn't have learned magic?" Rowena asked.

          "What are you saying?"

          "I'm not completely Pureblood…I have a glimmer of Muggle blood in me…"Rowena said paling.

          "No impossible! Muggle borns should be stupid and…Rowena, tell me you are mistaken! For the love of God tell me you are joking with me!" urged Salazar when Rowena couldn't answer and continued to look down silently crying. Gryffindor looking at this was enraged.

          "She's got some Muggle blood in her, so what? Are you going to throw away all the love vows you've made _all_ those years just because of some speck of Muggle blood?!"

          "It's none of your business what so ever. This is between Rowena and I, so leave us be…you meddlesome, slimy git…"

          "All right, all right…we've got the message," Hufflepuff inserted, "Rowena told us that it was hard to make the decision, but she did make it because she thought it was the right thing. Salazar, can't you just accept it?"

          "I want to hear it from Rowena's lips…do you have Muggle blood?"

          "Yes…but…"

          "All those years…never a word…How could you?" interrupted Slytherin.

          "Because I knew you'd react this way! It was very difficult to keep it from you…I love you Salazar…please…don't you still love me?"

          "Can you actually ask that after all the lies?" Salazar asked his eyes getting clouded slowly with apathy.

          "Salazar, I've tried to soften you for so long of years and loved you…you would never have let me love you if you knew…" Rowena pleaded trying to reach for his arm. Salazar jerked his arm away from her.

          "Don't touch me! You're just as filthy as a Mudblood," he hissed. Rowena hearing that stood up tall and looked at him with fire. 

          "How dare you! I've got some Muggle blood in me and I'm not ashamed of it! You can throw as many insults at me but…they can't hurt me! I won't let it hurt me! I'm not as heartless as most of you Purebloods are! I always believed that a wizard without a heart is no wizard at all…because only love can do real healing and apparently people with no heart can love."

          " Oh, I'm so sorry for not sharing the ideals of the famous Rowena Ravenclaw," scoffed Salazar. With that Rowena couldn't keep in her anger or hurt and she lost control. She slapped Salazar with as much force she could. Rowena was shaking uncontrollably. 

          "I thought…you could be different…I thought you could understand…you know what had happened to me and my family but yet you actually can stand there and mock me…I trusted you! I _loved_ you! The screams of my mother from the hurt my father causes haunts me Salazar…I had trusted my father for so long until he turned on my family…My father had been my role model. After that I believed that I could never love again and yet you proved me wrong and now here I am again…how could you? I hate you!" screamed Rowena collapsing on the floor and crying. Salazar's eyes flashed with compassion but it left as quickly as it came. 

          "Love is a weakness, Ravenclaw…Deal with it." When Salazar used her last name she quickly looked up. He never used her last name after he had declared he loved her…did this mean he fell out of love with her? Oh the anguish! 

          "Yes, love is surely a weakness, Slytherin," agreed Rowena while standing up, "That's why right here, right now as you as my witness I make an oath of never loving any one as the likes of you ever again. I wish never to see you…never…you're the cause of my death, Salazar Slytherin…you are!" yelled Rowena running out the door letting the tears flow freely. Slytherin saw the love of his life flee from his grasp. Oh how he loved her…the hurt it caused to hear the words pierce his heart. He turned to the other two and saw that Gryffindor was seething mad and looked like he could run him over like a bull. Hufflepuff was crying silently and looking at the door sadly. Slytherin wanted to kill himself at that moment when he heard his words echo in his head. _"Love is a weakness..."_

          "Good work, Slytherin! I thought I could really trust you because I hadn't seen Rowena so happy before you came into her life but now…I see I shouldn't have let the relationship go on…what a fool I was…" 

          "Why don't you shut it for once. It would be doing the whole world a big favor. I'm leaving this…It has no hope of a future…Just remember I do have a secret chamber in here and it will unleash a dark creature that only my heir can control. It will take revenge for me by killing all the muggle borns in this school. You're all pathetic muggle loving crowd, aren't you?" 

          "Slytherin, please…don't leave her like this," pleaded Hufflepuff. Salazar looked at the kind witch with indifference. Hufflepuff was a beauty too with her soft blonde hair and clear green eyes but she was definitely not his type. She was too soft.  

          "It's not my problem anymore! I don't care what she does with her life…she means nothing to me," smirked Salazar caressing Hufflepuff's check. When Hufflepuff turned her head and blushed, Slytherin laughed. 

          "Scared? I thought so. You should be…It was nice knowing you Hufflepuff. I hope never to meet you pathetic three ever again," Slytherin grimly said walking toward the door leading him out the castle. His heart was pleading for him to run to Rowena so that he could comfort her, to kiss her. But his body refused to listen. His mind convinced him that his eyes were really opened and that he was doing the right thing. When he approached the great oak doors carved with the four founder's animal, he slowly fingered the snake that was so near the raven. He touched the black animal for the last time before he opened the door to another world. The door that would take him far away from his lost love. Oh how wrong he could be…the love was part of him…the love was in his heart to remain forever. _"I loved you, Rowena. I hope you will forget me. It would be easier for you…easier for me. Be happy, my dear Rowena. For your sanity, be happy. Good-bye…"_ The loud sound of the door closing rang in his head forever until the day he died. It was always remembered as the sound of regrets and his refusal to true happiness…

A.N: hahahahah….this is a H/DR fic…but it's the prologue! So you'll see what will happen. Oh and this is part ONE there is a part TWO…so wait for it! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please R/R!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters in this fic!! I just own the plot!!!


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part II

Rowena's world was crumbling in her hands. She pounded her fists on her velvet pillow. _"How can this be happening to me? I loved him god damn it!" _Her hot tears would not stop because of the words that would not stop echoing in her mind. _"Love is a weakness, **Ravenclaw**…"_

"I knew it was a weakness! Of all people I should have known the best, seeing the love my mum had for my father crumble her, destroy her. But why do I not stop it? How come I can't stop?" screamed Rowena.

"Because your heart won't let you…" a kind voice interrupted.

"Hufflepuff…I'd thought…" Rowena stumbled, drying her tears quickly.

"Oh Rowena, I wish I could tell you that I had the remedy for all the pain you're experiencing but…"

"You can't? It's because **I** have the remedy," stated Rowena slowly producing a knife. Hufflepuff's eyes widened and gasped.

"No, no…Rowena, don't! It shouldn't end like this! Anything but that! Are you going to give Slytherin the satisfaction?!" asked Hufflepuff anxiously.

"Oh Hufflepuff! I don't know! I wouldn't dream of giving him the satisfaction but it's so hard…It seems I can't live anymore. There is no reason…if this pain comes to me another time, I think I could just wring myself and end it! Why let the chance of the pain come?" asked Ravenclaw softly. Rowena couldn't face Hufflepuff. She was what she had always hoped to be: Beautiful, sweet, pure, innocent…Innocence? What was innocence? Was it the essence of never being touched?

_A lonely figure was alone leaning on a lamppost. Rowena approached cautiously, wondering whom it was. When she saw the unmistakable silvery/blonde hair, she knew who it was. Slytherin. He had always had the mysterious aura in him that drew her. But she knew that he was a man that shouldn't be dealt with. However, she knew that other women disregarded the fact and chased after him. Why couldn't she? Slytherin was in love with Hufflepuff, she knew by the way he flirted with her, but she just couldn't stop the fluttering of her heart when his eyes met hers. Rowena slowly walked toward the lamppost while the wind howled for her to step back. Her brown hair waved with the wind and she felt goose bumps on the back of her neck. She coughed softly and waited for a response. She got none. She blinked out of confusion and coughed louder. She walked around him to face him and smiled. Slytherin's blue, piercing eyes looked at her smiling face and just stared emotionless._

_ "Not even a 'hello'?" asked Rowena._

_ "Did you walk all the way here to search for a greeting?" returned the sarcastic voice of Slytherin._

_ "No…actually, I was just rambling around here and bumped into the sight of you and thought you would like some company," answered the brown-haired woman. _

_ "Well, I don't need your company, thank you," Slytherin tartly replied._

_ "But you would want Hufflepuff's company?"_

_ "Maybe…but it's none of your business what so ever…"_

_ "Just because she's beautiful?"_

_ "Are you going to start to cry on me, Ravenclaw? Because right now…"_

_ "You are superficial! I just want to be your friend god damn it! I never asked you to love me! I've tried to be so nice to you but it seems you only open up to pretty girls. Is that it? Pretty girls?! What about the inside…" Wait…Hufflepuff is nice, kind, sweet, and pure…she does have a beautiful heart and soul. I need to be better at this…"I just had wanted to be your friend but I was just fooling myself…"_

_ "Are you quite done?" interrupted Slytherin._

_ "I guess…" trailed Rowena._

_ "Good," Slytherin had replied before pulling Rowena and placing his lips unto hers. It had not lasted long but the pleasure of just his lips just sent shivers down her spine. When Slytherin pulled apart, he had on a smirk._

_ "You silly girl if I chose to open up to a pretty girl, I would have gone to you."_

_ "Think you're smart? Oh, Slytherin, you play me for a fool?!" Rowena nearly screamed. She had forgotten the arm around her waist and tried to turn around, when the force of Slytherin's arm forced her to collide again unto his chest. She heard the soft laughter of Slytherin and she unconsciously blushed._

_ "You look sweet when you blush, Ravenclaw," commented the silver-haired man._

_ "What is with these compliments? I thought you loved Hufflepuff."_

_ "She's beautiful, yes, but too soft for my liking," answered Slytherin caressing her check, "My heart was stolen by someone else." Rowena searched his eyes for the answer. Could it be?_

_ "Slytherin…"_

_ "You are the thief of my heart, Rowena. I love you," declared Slytherin._

_ "You…you said my name," stuttered the stunned woman._

_ "Do you want me to call you Hufflepuff then?  
"No, my first name! Say it again, Salazar," pleaded Rowena. Salazar laughed at her plead and said her name. Rowena closed her eyes to savor the moment. _

_ "You really love me, Salazar?"_

_ "Didn't I say I did?"_

_ "Oh, Salazar!" sighed Rowena wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're all romantic one moment and then you turn your regular self."_

_ "So you don't like my regular self?" asked the indignant wizard._

_ "I adore it…but the romantic one isn't too bad either," smiled Rowena kissing his cheek, "I love you." Rowena kissed her lover to prove her point…_

"Oh Rowena, there can be other things to do…just go through life and look the problem in the face. Be strong! Rowena, you can do it…I know you can."

"But…"

"No buts, Rowena. There is no time for buts…"

"Hufflepuff, I loved him…I really did. How am I to face the world when it, without Salazar, seems blank and empty?"

"I won't take any excuses! Rowena Ravenclaw, shape up and stop sulking! You can live. Godric and I will help you all the way!" Hufflepuff whispered, stroking the chocolate tresses gently. Rowena just silently cried on Hufflepuff's shoulder wishing it were all a dream.

"I can survive…" whispered Ravenclaw repeatedly until the whispers slowly turned into silence as slumber took claim on her body…

5 years later

"Persephone, for the love of God stop!" retorted Slytherin trying to peel the skimpily dressed woman off of himself.

"Oh Salazar! You come to my manor and I can't even kiss you? You are no fun!" pouted the blonde beauty. She was a beauty, yes, but a sharp featured beauty. Unlike Hufflepuff who's soft heart complemented her soft features.

"I didn't come to let you kiss me, woman! I came to do business!"

"Business?" asked Persephone her voice dripping with anticipation, "I like business…" she licked her lips seductively.

"Not that kind of business. I came to address the business with your father…"

"Ever since Ravenclaw you have ignored me! What's so good about Ravenclaw?"

"I'm not here to discuss about Rowena…where is your father?"

"My father…oh, you can find him in the family cemetery. Didn't you hear? He died a few days ago…" Salazar groaned, "You know what **that **means! You are looking at the new head of the company."

"You can not be serious…he actually left **you** with the company? Was he in his right mind?!"

"Oh Salazar, you are quite funny…but you know what this means, don't you? It means you have to please me to get what you want now…" Persephone smiled knowingly.

"Please you? I do not think so…" trailed Salazar when the headline caught his eye.

**RAVENCLAW MARRIES GRYFFINDOR!**

WEDDING OF THE YEAR 

****

So she had gone and married the prat. Jealously was running in his veins. It felt that he had been betrayed…how could she? He glanced at the moving picture and Rowena looked beautiful as ever. Her brown curls framing her perfect oval face. Her smile was happy and big as she laughed with Gryffindor. Her dress was very elaborate as Gryffindor was one of the richest wizards. However, it was her eyes that caught his eyes. It wasn't happy as her smile. It was sad and somehow void.

_"Why Rowena?"_ Salazar asked in his head over and over. The picture-Rowena did a very unexpected thing…she turned to face Salazar right in his eyes and she whispered in a sad tone, "I had to…" Anger filled his heart and slowly he balled his fists. No one _made_ her do anything. He clutched the Daily Prophet and crumbled it up slowly imagining that it had transformed into Gryffindor. Persephone stared at Slytherin in a bewildered way. He was one who always kept his cool no matter how angered he was. Being the richest wizard he didn't need to be afraid or angry. Finally it had dawned upon her. Who else could wield such emotion from this man? Ravenclaw. Jealousy ran through her veins. She put an aggressive hand on Slytherin and pulled him to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully put her lips onto his. _I have to make him love me. _Slytherin seemed to sink into the kiss but after a minute or so he jerked himself free.

"Are you crazy?!" Slytherin asked almost breathless. Helpless Persephone fell on her knees and clinged onto his legs.

"I don't care if I have to have her scraps! I don't even care if I can't have you heart! I want you!" she pleaded desperately.

"You're nuts!" he claimed as he tried to pry her off his legs.

"No! Oh Slytherin, I loved you ever since I set eyes on you! Please give me a chance!"

"You don't know what it means to love me. Only one woman knew how and she's gone from my clutch."

"No, that woman is here. You mean Ravenclaw? She can't even understand your heart and mind as I can. She's not like us. Can't you see that?" At that remark Slytherin's ice blue eyes turned into slits.

"You don't even know…don't act you do." Having that said he walked toward the door. In desperation Persephone tried a last attempt as she flew herself onto Slytherin once more.

"Please! Can't you see I'm serious to the point of desperation! Please! Give me a chance!" With the last plea streams of tears slowly poured. Slytherin turned to see her face and could only find love and desperation. _I had already a mistake of letting Ravenclaw go…I broke her heart…I should at least try to do some good in someone else's life…_

"Fine, I'll give you a chance. Just don't cry on me."

"Oh Salazar!"

"Don't call me that! Only one person can and you are not she. You said that you don't care if you had her scraps. Well, here are her scraps." Persephone didn't seem to care. She kissed him and hugged him to make sure everything was real…

A.N. muhahahaha…hehehe…I know I haven't updated in like what two years pratically…sorry…I didn't have internet for a LONG time because our household HATES AOL and the only free trail CD's we ever got was low and behold AOL FREE TRIAL CD'S!!!! A big pain! But now….I do have internet and I'll try to update as soon as possible!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R/R!! BYE…love you!


End file.
